


Will You Give Me Away

by mulderette



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Engagement, Friendship, Partnership, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderette/pseuds/mulderette
Summary: As the wedding day approaches, Kensi is fretting over who she should ask to give her away.





	Will You Give Me Away

Kensi sat in the booth of the closed bar, nursing a beer, finishing up the last notes on the seating chart for the wedding. Almost every detail had been taken care of, her dress, the flowers, her bridal party, the guests, the music, the menu...every detail except one...who would give her away?

It was definitely an emotional issue for her. Whenever she went to a wedding and saw a bride dancing with her father, it would inevitably bring tears to her eyes. As a little girl, she had dreamed of walking down the aisle in her wedding dress on her father's arm. That dream had died a long time ago when her father had been brutally taken from her. Then, she had wanted to ask Owen Granger. Unfortunately, his illness and tragic passing had made this impossible as well. Unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears and she tried to quickly wipe them away before Deeks came back to the table, but she wasn't quick enough.

"What's wrong?" Deeks asked as he sat across from her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing." Kensi shook her head and smiled as she blinked back more tears. "I'm just a little emotional. It's nothing."

"It's definitely something." Deeks got up from his seat across from the table and sat down next to Kensi, putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"All brides have their moments," Kensi insisted. "I'm okay."

"Come on, baby...Tell me," Deeks pleaded softly. "Please."

"You're going to think I'm being silly."

Deeks shook his head. "No I won't. I promise."

"I...I don't know who to ask to give me away…" Saying the words brought a fresh flurry of tears that she didn't even try to hold back.

"I don't think you're being silly at all," Deeks said, gently rubbing her back. "I know you miss your father, especially now."

Kensi nodded. "I do...and, and I miss Granger too…"

"I know you do. I miss him as well. I like to think he'll be looking down on us that day." It was true. For all of Granger's gruff ways, Deeks had felt like they had an understanding between them and he knew Kensi felt close to him as well. It was a shame he wouldn't be there for their wedding. Thinking about it made him emotional also.

They sat silently for a few moments, thinking about Granger before Kensi wiped her tears away, feeling calmer than she had a short while ago. "I'm okay now...thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you. You know that."

Kensi nodded. "I do."

Deeks grinned. "I like hearing those words."

"They're pretty important words," Kensi said, smiling back at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her sweetly and they sat quietly before Deeks spoke. "So...about your problem. How about your mom?"

"I did think about that," Kensi said. "But...I don't know. She's just so into all the mother of the bride things…"

"I'm sure she'd do it."

"I know she would," Kensi said, not looking particularly enthused about that possibility.

"Well, I think you're kind of overlooking the obvious choice here," Deeks said. "What about Callen or Sam?"

"I haven't been overlooking them," Kensi said. "I've thought about it a lot, but which one? I don't want to pick one of them and hurt the other one's feelings. We're a team. They're partners. I'd feel bad picking one over the other."

"Who said you have to?"

"Who said I have to what?" Kensi asked, looking a little confused.

"Pick one over the other. You said it yourself. They're partners, best friends. You've got two arms, sweetheart."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Kensi said. "Do you think they're do it?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Deeks asked. "Of course they will. I'm pretty sure they'll be thrilled."

"I'll ask them tomorrow," Kensi said, feeling much better to have an actual plan. She just hoped they would agree.

xxxxx

"What the heck is that?" Sam asked, looking at the huge and obviously calorie laden pastry Callen had on his desk.

"Breakfast," Callen said with a grin. "There's a whole box of them in the kitchen. Get them while they last."

"No thanks," Sam said. "It would take me a week to work that off."

"Suit yourself," Callen said, taking a big bite of the pastry. "Mmmm… so good. You don't know what you're missing."

"Where did you get that?" Kensi asked, her eyes on Callen's pastry as she and Deeks walked into the bullpen. "It looks heavenly."

"It is heavenly. They're in the kitchen."

"I'll go get us a couple," Deeks said, giving Kensi a meaningful look. "You want one, Sam?"

Sam shook his head and made a face. Deeks shrugged and headed off to the kitchen.

Kensi walked over to her desk and put her things down, then cleared her throat nervously. "Can I talk to guys for a minute?"

"Of course," Callen said giving her his attention. Sam got up from his desk and walked over to Callen and Kensi's desks.

"So...you know the wedding's coming up…"

"Is it?" Sam asked, grinning at his partner who chuckled.

"I think we may have heard something about it," Callen said.

Kensi smiled but then looked more serious. "I...I'd like to ask you something…"

Callen and Sam exchanged a look. "Ask away," Sam said.

"I...well...I was wondering...will you give me away?"

"Who?" Sam asked. "G?"

Kensi shook her head quickly. "No. Well, yes, Callen and you too. Both of you. Will you both give me away?"

Callen smiled, his blue eyes full of emotion. "Of course we will, Kens...you know you were always my favorite agent. I'd be honored."

"You're like our little sister," Sam said, smiling and also looking emotional. "I can't think of anything I'd like more."

"Thank you guys," Kensi said, looking a little bit teary herself. She kissed Callen and then Sam on their cheeks. "Thank you so much."

"We good?" Deeks asked, coming back into the bullpen carrying two pastries, one of which he placed on Kensi's desk.

"We are," Kensi said, beaming at him. "Sam and Callen are going to give me away."

"I never had any doubt," Deeks said. "Thanks guys. I know you've made Kensi very happy. I can't think of anyone better to walk her down the aisle."

"We're honored to do it," Sam said. "You know how we feel about the two of you. It's an honor to be a part of your special day."

Callen nodded. "What Sam said."

Deeks went back to his desk and smiled at Kensi. He could see the joy in her eyes and it filled him with happiness as well. He loved seeing her happy.

Kensi smiled back at Deeks with a feeling of relief. She felt like a huge emotional load had been lifted from her shoulders. Now all she had to do was count down the days for what she hoped would be one of the happiest days in her life, when she and Deeks would finally become husband and wife.


End file.
